US 2009/0326890 A1 describes a system, a computer program product and a method for predicting events and a deterioration of a mechanical system, in particular for use in an aircraft.
DE 198 60 333 A1 describes a method for the model-based oscillation-diagnostic monitoring of rotating machines, in particular hydraulically operated electric machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,544 A1 describes a detection system which detects an abnormal state of a bearing by means of a microphone as a sensor, in which waveform signals are captured as vibrations generated by a rotary machine. Components which rotate slowly and which are actuated in the short term at specific intervals under high mechanical load are monitored.